


Please take your eyes off me (Coffee Shop AU)

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff fluff fluffity fluff, Latte Artist Luz, Luz works as a Barista, coffee shop AU, it's wholesome i promise, wtf gay little amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz makes latte art for a customer, and a photo of it goes viral all over the net.Suddenly, she's an internet sensation and everyone wants more of her work.But for some reason, when she's fixing a drink for a certain someone, she can't think straight while she's making their drink.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Please take your eyes off me (Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make 5 different lumity fanfics in the span of 3 days?........... maybe.  
> I reaaaally wanted to make this though because it just seemed so wholesome.
> 
> Anyway, here is what you need to know
> 
> -Rated T for use of language  
> -Luz, Amity, and Willow are 17  
> -My man Gus is 15  
> -..might make multiple chaps, but not a lot
> 
> Just like with most of my work, I'm not sure if I should continue skdjaudaekkuyjif  
> -I don't know much Spanish and I'm genuinely sorry for any mistakes :( (Don't be afraid to correct me btw)
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyy

Saturdays are- for the most part- boring. When you have no one to spend them with.

Mom's out to work, friends are doing their shift at the coffee shop, and I'm single.

An ideal life, huh?

I was in bed lazing around in bed in my pajamas, trying to figure out why everyone thought Red was sus.

Only to figure out that Red really _was_ the imposter. 

"Did not see that coming."

Suddenly, I got a notification message from Gus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, October 16**

_Gus_ : Luz, there's like, 20 people in line waiting for you to make them a drink?? And only you? why??

_19:55_

(; _You_ : Maybe it's because they all want a piece of the action

 _19:55_

_Gus_ : Luz, this is serious.

 _Gus_ : We're closing down in 5 and they're refusing to leave. What the hell did you do?

_19:55_

_?You_ : I'm a drug! What can I say

_19:55_

_Gus_ : Im guessing you dont know what you did either..

_19:55_

_You_ : precisely

_19:55_

_Gus_ : Get on Insta. Now

_19:59_

_You:_ aye aye cap

19:59

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_~_

_Sigh_

_Insta_. I really only use it to stalk my fandoms.

First, I opened up the app, scrolled on my home page, found out _The Great Witch Azura_ was confirmed for a 3rd movie, nearly cried out of happiness, went to tweet about it-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Gus_ : DID YOU CHECK THE EXPLORE PAGE YET?

_20:03_

): _You_ : ooh right! my bad.. doing it now

_20:03_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scrambled to come off Twitter and quickly tapped Insta. Let's just say.. I was hit with a bomb.

"Ho-ly shit."

All over the Explore page, was a picture of a latte. Not any latte, but a latte with a design on it. A latte design _I_ made.

Now, why was this all over the page?

I decided to read some captions off the posts to find out.

"Found this picture off Twitter. Who the hell made this??"

_Dang. Did they hate my art that much?_

"LOOK AT THIS LATTE ART! I _DEMAND_ TO KNOW THE COFFEE SHOP NAME." _I'm going to be fired aren't I?_

"ummmmmmm did yall see this yet??? I heard the person who made this worked at a coffee shop in Hootville. Yall can go attack them now."

I was getting ready to tell my boss I was quitting at this point.

But then.. I was getting.. notifications? Specifically, I was being tagged in posts. I checked some out.

"THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS IS @LUUZURA!!"

"@LUUZURA HOW TF ARE U SO TALENTED?"

"@LUUZURA Where do you work?"

"@LUUZURA PLS MAKE SOME LATTE ART FOR ME ITS MY B-DAY"

"@LUUZURA can i take you out sometime?"

"guys their handle is @LUUZURA"

First it was 10. Then 20. Then 34? Then 67? The notifications just kept rising. Who knew fame could be so overwhelming? But also confusing?

I _had_ to ask Gus what was going on.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _You_ : what the hell happened

_20:06_

_Gus_ : ...

 _Gus_ : are you joking or..?

 _Gus_ : they ALL WANT YOUR LATTE ART SKILLS ON THEIR DRINKS

_20:07_

_You:_ Oh

 _You_ : OH

 _You_ : OHHHH

 _?You_ : IM BASCIALLY A CELEB NOW RIGHT

?? _You_ : SHOULD I WEAR A MASK OUTSIDE FROM NOW ON

_20:07_

_Gus:_...

 _Gus_ : willow says to get your ass over here

_20:08_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_ Tch. He never answered my question."

I quickly hopped into some semi-presentable clothing.

I looked over myself. Hmm..

_I'm a celeb now.. celebs don't dress like this.._

Quickly going through my closet, I picked out some stuff.

I fancied up in fine attire made up of purely designer clothing and accessories.

"Hehe nice. Now I look the part." I commented as I looked in the mirror.

"Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> So... what'd you think?
> 
> It was... fine.
> 
> So fine that you commented and kudo'd it?
> 
> o_o
> 
>   
> ehhhhhh tbh this wasnt that good help  
> Sorry for the short chap.  
> Please lmk if you want more or not. I'm really just exploring my writing style :))


End file.
